


Dream On

by Morpheous



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: 1920's Ladybug, Dark Magic, F/M, Some Fluff, dreams of the past
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:14:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morpheous/pseuds/Morpheous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette is experiencing strange dreams(same goes for Adrien as well),  she doesn't know what they mean. But in it she is reminded of an ancient evil that is coming. Follow along as her and her partner piece it together before it's too late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

**Author's Note:**

> ~thanks for reading this. First go at this fandom, and writing fan fiction in general. Hope y'all enjoy this.

       Marinette tossed in her sleep, her dreams playing out in her subconscious as usual. Her mind creating all scenarios. She turned her head, Tikki spied her from her spot in her room, barely awake herself. She wondered what her friend was dreaming about this night…  
- **dreamtime** -  
Marinette was running, the sound of jewelry jingling with each step, she looked down at herself, saw that she was dressed in a short red and black flapper girl dress, and a pair of matching kitten heels. She couldn't see anything else. Her surroundings weren't anything she was familiar with either. But for some reason she knew where she was going. She knew she had a mission to complete against a dark force. Marinette turned a corner sharply, nearly running into someone in the process.   
“Slow down there kitten, you'll get caught if you don't have the control to stop before plowing through someone.” The man’s voice said, he sounded older than she was. Marinette looked up into the emerald eyes of Chat Noir. Although he didn't look like how Marinette knew him as. He was dressed in a simple suit and fedora combo, his ears sticking out of the rim of the hat. His hair was short and slicked back, not just that but it was as dark as night. He looked older too, about 20-something.   
“Now is not the time Chat, although if it was I'd tell you maybe I want to be caught.” She found herself saying with a wink. But it didn't sound like her at all. The voice was a bit deeper, or really older. She turned her head, looking at a nearby store window, finally seeing herself. She looked the same age as Chat, but her hair was cut short, the honey blonde ends just visible under the red hat. She would've gasped if she had control over this dream version of herself. “But in case you haven't noticed we have a job to complete, an evil to stop, and a fun party to go to afterwards.” This ladybug said. Chat smirked at her, his eyes glowing at the mention of a party.   
“Well, in that case I'll claim my partner’s fee now and then we can get down to business.” He purred as he leaned in close to her. She stood a bit straighter, meeting his lips. Clasping them within her own gently, a sweet smile spreading across her face as she pulled away afterwards.   
“You satisfied now?” She practically purred. This chat looked down at her with a sparked grin, tipping his hat forward a bit.   
“Always darling, now let's get going.” He winked as the two of them raced off in the direction she was going…  
- **reality** -  
Marinette woke up, feeling groggy and more confused than ever. She looked at herself in a nearby mirror, seeing the usual black tousled hair and pretty blue eyes. She didn't know where that dream came from, nor what it meant for her. But she could agree on one thing. It was definitely weird.   
“I might need to do some looking into on weird dreams and meanings.” She mumbled, her body stumbling out of bed to prepare for her day. The image of the chat in her dreams coming to the front of her mind for the moment. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. “And ask about previous ladybugs maybe.”   
- **elsewhere** -  
A dark cloud came over a tower, the giant window opening slowly, allowing a sprig of light to enter the darkness. A man stalked forward and dark smirk played across his features. He looked like he was going to a business meeting, except for the black mask over the top half of his face he would pass sa regular businessman. He stood in front of the window looking out at Paris.   
“Soon Ladybug, soon I'll have the miraculous. Yours and Chat Noir’s; soon I'll have everything I'll need to win. You won't be able to stop the darkness this time, you won't even know it's coming until it's too late.” He promised, his threat playing out into the air. “Not this time”


End file.
